


Sweet Love

by 30_23_0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, I Tried, Innocent Byun Baekhyun, Love, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Shameless Smut, aboverse, wolfau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30_23_0/pseuds/30_23_0
Summary: Chanyeol suddenly realized his heart was always occupied by the little boy who smelled like those nameless wildflowers .
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from aff. Hope you like and comment.

The afternoon sky was getting painted by a soft mellow pink as the Sun was starting to set and let the evening take over. Chanyeol took a sip of the warm coffee and scrolled his phone to check the updates. His brows frowned, the doorbell rang, once, twice, again. He can't help but mutter 'how impatient'. Nobody was supposed to visit him on the friday afternoon, he also didn't plan to attend any weekend party. On Sunday night, yes but today was Friday .

A sweet smell assaulted his nose as soon as he opened the door. A middle aged woman was standing outside, the sharp eyes judging him, he can say that the lady is a beta. From behind her a tiny boy peeped out, wrapped in a large coat that was huge on his small body he seemed more small. His face was flushed, the little body shivered lightly. Chanyeol furrowed his brows and opened the door to let the woman and the boy enter. The woman eyed Chanyeol before taking the boy to his room.

Chanyeol tapped his foot waiting outside the small boy's room. Baekhyun's scent was stronger than usual with added sweetness, the smell of a bunch of mixed flowers that bloomed without any care in the wild was nothing less than an additive drug. He took a deep breath thinking what if the thought that was crossing his mind was right, what is he going to do now.. it's not like he wasn't aware of what to do as an Alpha but should he..

Everything was so awkward. Baekhyun came to live with him when he was only thirteen. A young teenager who just experienced the death of his parents in an accident. Chanyeol knew not how to console the sad soul, the loss was so heavy.. a loss that can never go away... what should he say to the boy, whatever words he may say won't lessen the loss. The boy also didn't bother him that much, staying inside his room most of the time. The boy cried at the next room silently, the smell of tears and sadness floating in the night air would make Chanyeol aware of that. He used to stand at the door thinking if he should go in or not, he would release his pheromones to calm that boy down and then come back to his own bed. Chanyeol could only try to cook a variety of dishes to feed the boy, make the boy watch tv with him, coax him to take a small trip to the nearby store to buy daily necessities when he clearly knew Baekhyun's mind wasn't there.

He was supposed to take care of Baekhyun for two weeks only, after that period of time the smaller's Aunt from countryside was to come and get him. He lived in the next city and the aunt quite far so it was a convenient way to solve the problem of Baekhyun's stay. They can't simply let a orphaned thirteen year old boy live alone in a big house. Chanyeol never thought he would meet Baekhyun that way and things between them, the relationship between the two strangers would get a new name.

He was very dissatisfied when his mother called from abroad and asked him to pick Baekhyun up and stated that the little boy will live with him for a few days. With an angry face he drove for half a day to reach Baekhyun's place, he didn't have any wish to be a babysitter but he couldn't say no to his mother's request when he heard the predicament Beakhyun was in. The little boy all alone in the world. Baekhyun was sitting in the sofa of the hall with his bags packed when he reached, a big and a small bag placed on his side. The red rimmed eyes glanced up at him once, the eyelashes fluttered softly then the little hands picked up the heavy bags, all ready to follow Chanyeol. Chanyeol took the heavy bag from the boy's hold before guiding him to his car. He had detected the sorrow, the gloom in the air, patted the child's head to comfort him.

Two weeks passed soon but the aunt never arrived making Chanyeol worry. Instead of Baekhyun's Aunt Chanyeol's Mother arrived after two days. And Chanyeol found out this Baekhyun is the baby fiance he was hearing about when he was seven. His parents would tease him sometimes about a baby fiancee they have arranged for him but he never took it seriously. The matter was a thing, a wish of their mothers but they only hoped that it would happen, never forced their sons to accept it . But now with the changed situation it was decided that Baekhyun is his future spouse. Chanyeol could only blink when his mother explained Baekhyun's aunt dosen't want any burden on her and said as his future husband Chanyeol should take care of him.

If they lived in the woods like before there will be other Omegas to comfort Baekhyun but here in the city they didn't have a strong pack, and as Chanyeol's intended Baekhyun can only rely on him for protection. Chanyeol denied the marriage arranged by mother, Baekhyun was seven years younger than him and he dosen't want a child as his omega, never. The woman sighed.

"The future will decide what will happen. For now take care of him well. I would have taken him with me but I am unable to give time to him . "

His mother being a working woman lived abroad , always moving from this country to that, from one city to another. Chanyeol as a young child also traveled to various countries and cities but when he was the age to join college they decided it was time for him to live alone near his campus. So the little boy became Chanyeol's responsibility. He thought himself as a big brother of the boy and enrolled the boy in a nearby school, arranged for his singing classes. They both were busy and most of the time of the day they would stay apart. Afternoons they did their own thing, Baekhyun studied or went to his singing school. Chanyeol would do this work or play around outside with his friends. But it was an unofficial rule to return by eight and have dinner together. On the table they simply talked a very little with Chanyeol asking about school and Baekhyun speaking only two or three lines. They lived like housemates under the same roof.

As the fleeting memories passed through his mind Chanyeol closed his eyes. Almost four years have flew by and Baekhyun will cross the threshold of seventeen after a month. At his sixteenth birthday he arranged for a little party with Baekhyun's classmates in a cafe, the boy looked at him with a brilliant smile on his face and said thanks for it. Living with Baekhyun for such a long period of time Chanyeol almost forgot that the little one is an omega and would get his heat cycle soon. Now that was happening he was at loss about what should he do. Although Baekhyun was supposed to be his omega he hadn't ever looked at the boy in that way. Baekhyun was just a small lonely child needing his protection. As an alpha he was just taking care of a pack mate, right.

The door opened and the woman came out stopping his train of thoughts.

"Are you his family?"

Chanyeol gulped unsure what to answer. After a moment of hesitation he nodded his head as yes. The lady smiled and gave him a few bottles of medicines, explained their uses and left. Baekhyun went to an excursion arranged by school, he was supposed to stay there for the weekend and return on monday but unexpected things happened. They decided it is the best to send Baekhyun home.

Maybe because of meds Baekhyun slept for quite a few hours. Chanyeol watched the clock, the boy needs to eat. He slightly opened the door to see Baekhyun sitting on the bed with flushed face, the scent of sweet flowers full of nectar filled the room. Chanyeol felt his heart beat rise, it was so sweet and made him crave for a taste. After taking a few minutes to calm his mind and body he carried the food tray inside.

The watery eyes stared up at him, Chanyeol gulped. It was going to be very difficult for him. Baekhyun grew up a lot in this four years and was no more a mere little child. Chanyeol realized that the boy grew up to be a beauty, and such seductive gaze, fluttering eyelashes, that pouty pink lips was doing things to him. It wasn't that he was unaware of the other's charm but at that moment with the added invitation in the air things were probably messing up his head.

"Baekhyun , eat something. Drink this juice. "

Baekhyun cried out startling Chanyeol. He instinctively pulled the boy in his arms trying to comfort him, both their bodies trembled with their animal instincts awakening. Their scents, the seductive wild floral fragrance and the freshness of raindrenched grass mixed with each other, waves of arousal crashed on them.

Chanyeol bit on his own lips, Baekhyun was like a baby brother to him, he must control himself.

"What.. what's wrong Baek?"

"Hurts..."

Chanyeol felt his heart tremble, his throat drying. His voice turned into an airy whisper .

"Where..."

Baekhyun's slender beautiful fingers tightened on his tee. The voice was soft, almost unhearable.

"Stomach hurts.. my .. my wee wee hurts too much.."

Baekhyun have taken supressing meds but still it was his first heat, the effects of the medicine was wearing off. Chanyeol's wolf clawed inside his chest, the soft yet firm body was in his arms, he can feel how lithe the waist is, the fragrance from the boy was intoxicating. He only needs to pull the boy on his lap and follow the nature's rules.

Clenching his eyes shut the Alpha tried his best to keep the instincts under his control. His eyes glanced between the thighs of the boy, Baekhyun's pant was wet, the tent there so visible. Baekhyun needed release.

" Um.. didn't you take your medicine?"

" I.. did.. but it still hurts."

Chanyeol thought it was better to fall in an ocean than falling in such a situation. How was he gonna tell Baekhyun about masturbation or how was he going to help, they never breached such a topic before , their relationship was neither that close. He felt like a parent trying to talk about the bodily needs with his child who reached the age of puberty. Sweat formed in his hairline as the boy hugged him more tightly. Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun's bare legs, they were so pretty. But would it be right for him to do it, hell, he thought Baekhyun will always be a little boy in his eyes and even had a few boyfriends in the past. Now that little curvy body was wrecking havoc on him, if he continues to stay in that room he doesn't know how long he can keep control over himself. Whatever, this can't go on.

Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun to sit straight, the boy whined at the loss of physical warmth and comforting scent of the Alpha.

"Do.. do you want me to help?

Baekhyun's half lidded droopy eyes, fluttering eyelids , pink lips, glossy with spit and looking extra red making a pout was pulliing the heartstrings of the tall man sitting before him.

"How?"

Chanyeol gulped, he had no answer to this question, his eyes glanced all over the room decorated with soft toys, books, some cartoon posters before gesturing at the wet patch on Baekhyun's shorts. The room suddenly became pin drop silent, Chanyeol could hear his heart booming loudly . Baekhyun followed his eyes and scooted away from the Alpha, his face fixed on the bedsheet counting the tiny petals of the florals printed on it.

The air was still, the room silent, the situation hella awkward. Chanyeol wondered if he should leave or not, the hands of the watch was not moving at all. After who knows how many minutes passed he heard the soft small voice again .

"Mother.. mother said .. she said I can't let anyone touch here. "

Letting the breath that was stuck in his throat out Chanyeol nodded his head.

"She is right . "

Once again Chanyeol's eyes took a view of the room as he prepared to speak.. planning the speech in his head, he needs to properly address this matter.

Chanyeol got surprised and almost fell from the bed, he was thinking deeply and suddenly his hands were full. Baekhyun pounced on him so unexpectedly, the small face buried in his broad chest, the hands wrapped around his middle. The words he formed with much difficulty vanished in a second and everything of him was filled with Baekhyun, the scent of wild florals, the scent of arousal taking over him.

"Mother also said my Alpha can touch me anywhere. You are my Alpha .... you .. you ..can help me..touch me anywhere.."

The last thread of Chanyeol's control snapped at the words of Baekhyun. "My Alpha" .. he was being claimed by the tiny omega. The bit of hesitation gnawing at his heart evaporated like water vapour with the two words. He hugged the boy tighter pulling the small body onto his lap. Suddenly he realized it was always Baekhyun who occupied the deepest part of his heart. Maybe they never went to dates like lovers would, never said those words openly that a pair is supposed to say but he always knew Baekhyun looked at him with an adoration, with eyes full of emotions. And that look did make him happy inside.

And he himself, though mostly unaware of his own feelings was always thinking how to make the shorter smile at him. Wasn't he always thinking about the boy, comparing him with others and concluding there is no one better than the soft hearted Baekhyun. Hadn't he watched the boy for hours when he played the piano, the sweet smile lingering on those pink lips, the slender fingers moving on the keys like magic, and when they played piano together his fingers would always brush against the small yet beautiful hand of the omega. He also memorized by heart what the little omega liked. He can say them all- Baekhyun's favourite food, favourite color, favourite song ,the activities the shorter likes. Heck, he even knows what kind of curtains and bedsheets would make the boy happy. He even bought those cat shaped cups and plates coz Baekhyun was looking at them with shining eyes.

The Alpha became aware that there was always a bond between them, strings of emotions for each other which only got powerful and stronger with passing time. Their love wasn't of the fierce kind, there wasn't that blaze of fire burning but it was mellow like the flowing river, soothing and calming like a dive in pool after a hot summer day. Chanyeol inhaled the sweet yet wild fragrance coming from the shorter, the scent he was so familiar with that he can smell it out from thousands of exotic fragrances. No, he can't imagine Baekhyun rubbing his heated face to someone else's body. He can't let anyone touch Baekhyun this intimately. It was just as Baekhyun said.. he was Baekhyun's Alpha, only Baekhyun's. He can't think of a life without the shorter around him. The overflowing emotions in his heart for Baekhyun was nothing else but what the others would call love. He was the stupid one for never getting it before. He just simply loves the boy.

Whether the sweet wild hypnotizing fragrance got the air heated or it was something else Chanyeol couldn't decipher. He took another deep breath letting the constraints go, letting Baekhyun to drown him completely. The shorter whimpered rubbing his body on the Alpha's unaware of it's effects on the said man. Chanyeol's hand caressed the smaller's back with an urgency and the shorter tightened his arms around his Alpha, his head and heart only wanting the scent of rains in a spring day, of the wet grass that was shining under the sunlight envelope him completely. The hand caressing the back went under the plain shirt of the omega's body, it burned where their skin touched. Chanyeol trembled, the desire inside him was turning into a fire.

Baekhyun felt the touch on his back, with a whispery voice said aloud his heart's desire to his Alpha without thinking.

"Hyung... it feels good.. touch me more.. "

Chanyeol's eyes flashed red, he manhandled the tiny body making Baekhyun lie on his back on the bed. The buttons were undone in a heartbeat, Chanyeol's hands roamed over the expanse of white skin, over the collarbones, the red nipples standing erect, the supple waist, the faint trail of hair under his belly button. Baekhyun quivered as Chanyeol's fingers ran over his sensitive skin, he let out a moan as the Alpha kissed his throat over his invisible adam's apple, the wet lips traced their way down, encircled around one of his nubs, sucked on them. Baekhyun's hand grabbed handful of Chanyeol's hair, his hazy mind only registering the new sensations that his Alpha was creating upon his body.

Chanyeol's tongue lapped over the beads as his hands undid the shorter's shorts. Baekhyun tasted like the honey that can be found in some untrodden mountains, the wild sweetness making him want to devour the little body. Baekhyun's back arched under Chanyeol's ministrations, the plump lips gave feathery kisses on his stomach before reaching the part where his scent was stronger. As the Alpha continued to softly kiss the bare skin around his length, the erection jolted.

Chanyeol saw the smaller's erection reacting under his touch, a white bead shining on that rosy engorged mushroom head. It smelt heavenly, making him take whiffs of intoxicating fragrance, he rubbed his face over the area, his hands parted the omega's thighs more. The boy was leaking down there too, the tight hole clenching around air, the juices oozing out inviting him for a meal, gulping Chanyeol lapped over the area tasting the honey of his omega, Baekhyun moaned harder as the taller's tongue invaded his most private part.

Chanyeol's whole body burned, the current was running through his veins, his wolf chanting 'ruin Baekhyun' in his ears. His own length throbbed inside the pyjama pants he was wearing. As Baekhyun's juices made it's way through his throat he let out a moan of satisfaction, his muscled body trembling with anticipation. The tongue poked in and out of his heated hole, Baekhyun's toes curled as he felt the waves of pleasure wash over his whole body, his mind lost in Chanyeol, his eyes flashing emerald green.

Chanyeol glanced at those hazy green watery eyes, the cries of pleasure coming out of the pink lips filled the room adding to already existing heat. He took hold of the shorter's length and sucked the omega's balls, the boy's whole body jerked as Chanyeol played with the reddish erect shaft, occasionally thumbing the slit.

So many sensations were running through his body, Baekhyun's eyes were unfocused, mouth open, chest heaving as he panted for breath. It didn't take long for him to erupt, the strands of white landing on his belly, a bit of white staining the Alpha's face. Chanyeol can't help but taste that substance, it was sweet on his tongue. Baekhyun laid there collecting his conciousness back, eyes closed, body limp.

Chanyeol felt so happy watching the blissed out state of the shorter. He laid beside the boy, pulled out his own length that was dying to spring free. With the help of the shorter's cum and his own he slowly began to tease himself, stroking the erection in a very slow pace. His eyes closed themselves, he let the bllisful flowery fragrance take over his mind, wrapping his fingers tightly around his throbbing cock he stroked it up and down, his pace increased chasing his own release. The handsome face twisted in pleasure as he came hard on his clothes.

When Chanyeol opened his eyes, they met with Baekhyun's. So beautiful , so deep . Baekhyun was staring at him, he smiled softly.

"Are you hurting anymore ?"

Baekhyun nodded his head, he wasn't hurting. Chanyeol saw Baekhyun steal a glance of his spent cock that was lying over his dirtied tee.

"Are ... are you going to put your ... big wee wee in my asshole and fill my belly with pups?"

Chanyeol was dumbfounded at this straightforward question. Baekhyun sensed the surprise in the other's eye, his cheeks turned rosy as he blinked and looked at everything else other than Chanyeol.

"Chen said that... he said Alphas put it into omegas and .. and make pups.. "

Chanyeol felt his heart would burst, it was running too fast. Pups.. he imagined for a moment how pretty Baekhyun would look with that soft tummy filled with his pups, it was too much for his poor heart. Taking hold of the omega's face he placed a innocent kiss on those rosy lips. Baekhyun's eyes widened and when Chanyeol smiled at the expression Baekhyun's eyeballs glanced to and from between Chanyeol and the ceiling.

".. I .. I.. didn't ask .. I just overheard Chen saying that in the biology class. The book only said An Alpha can make pups with omegas and females... it didn't say how... "

Such an honest cute little omega, Chanyeol pulled him closer, once again his lips claimed the other's , this time he sucked on them, used his tongue to part them and enter in the cavern tasting the naive seductive mouth that spouts such arousing words without awareness. Baekhyun's hands grabbed on Chanyeol's biceps, the nails digging in the skin, his brain lacking oxygen and turning into a mess, the Alpha wasn't touching anywhere near his private parts but his asshole twitched, he felt like he wants something inside his hole, it was feeling empty, needing to be filled.

After a long time Chanyeol let the boy's lips go, they looked bigger and redder, shining with spit. As Baekhyun filled his lungs with air Chanyeol removed the dirty clothes from their bodies and wiped himself and omega clean. Baekhyun stared at the naked body of Alpha, he wants to touch the skin, feel the muscles and so he did, his hand mapped Chanyeol's chest and stomach, his fingers memorizing the curves and dips. Chanyeol felt extremely proud, all those workouts weren't in vain. Next time he goes for a run he is taking Baekhyun along, the white wolf dusted with dark brown would look the best beside him, a brown and grey wolf.

Chanyeol threw the dirty clothes in a basket, came back to the bed and asked the omega to sit up. He fed the congee and the fruit juice to Baekhyun . When he stood up to find clean clothes the omega whined, pulled him back on the bed by his hand.

"Hyung... you smell so nice.. don't go.."

Chanyeol looked at those orbs that were looking up at him, he dosen't want to go away either, clothes weren't that important. As soon Chanyeol laid on the bed the omega climbed over him, lying over his body, the naked bodies flushed against each other, their cocks kissing, heat spread through their skins and ignited their hearts. Chanyeol hugged the tiny man, his lips kissing the fluffy hair of the shorter.

"Hyung.. are the words Chen said true?"

Chanyeol was amused at the shorter's curiosity. His hands patted the soft buttcheeks of the omega and squeezed them hard making the boy cry out in pain. He proceeded to run his hands soothingly before parting those cheeks, one of his finger circled around the rim of the omega's entrance, the boy took a deep breath. The finger slid in easily inside the canal, Baekhyun clamped around it as the Alpha slowly started to thurst the digit inside. This new feeling of being touched inside made him crave for more, he parted his legs wide giving the fat finger more access.

"Yes. Like my finger an Alpha's cock would made love with the omega's hole, the Alpha will grow and knot the omega, the seeds will spill and get locked inside the omega's canal and create new lives. "

Baekhyun was busy enjoying how another of his Alpha's finger went in, both rubbing against his walls, making him so wet that he could feel the liquid gushing out. His eyes were clenched shut feeling how the hotness inside his passage was increasing, it was burning and he wanted Chanyeol to touch every nook and cranny of his insides. The puff of breaths coming out of Baekhyun's mouth set Chanyeol's neck in fire, he can feel his cock reacting to the soft moans, the expressions of pleasure reflected on the shorter's face. 

"Hyung... nng.. ahhh.. more... it feels so good... put your wee wee in me... hyung.. ... nnn ..."

Chanyeol pulled out his fingers and stroked his half mast length.

"It would hurt a bit Baek.. is it okay.."

"Hmm"

Chanyeol ever so slowly pushed the crown in, waited for the omega to stop trembling from pain, enduring the delicious pressure. When Baekhyun nooded he pushed it in inch by inch until the hilt in the wetness with the help of natural lubrication the omega's body produced. It was so hot, so tight , so amazing inside Baekhyun. The boy breathed with open mouth,body lightly shivering, his grasp on the bedsheet tightened at the intrusion, he felt so full, the Alpha's length rubbed all over his walls making him moan loudly. Chanyeol hugged the omega more tightly and bended his legs preparing to slowly move.

Chanyeol thursted in a slow manner enjoying how his thick erection slid in and out of the juicy hole making sloppy noises. Baekhyun eyelashes fluttered, the pink lips let out soft noises of pleasure, his consciousness seem to fade away, all he could think of was he needs more, his body produced more slick to make the mating process easier.

"Hyung... more... please... ahhh...nnn.. "

Chanyeol's dick twitched as a reaction as he heard the incoherent words of the omega who was lying above him. He manoeuvred themselves to sit, his back leaning against the headboard with the omega on his cock. Baekhyun grabbed those firm shoulders as he felt the length inside him probing deeper, their eyes met, and so their lips. The Alpha held the lithe waist and made the boy move watching how the shorter's hole devoured his huge length. Baekhyun's body jolted with each thurst, his length started to leak.

When the omega couldn't move in the pace Chanyeol wanted he started to thurst upwards. His length was growing, his knot forming, getting caught in the shorter's rim, his eyes were a golden red and body trembling. He muttered to the boy whose face was twisted in pain, tears staining the cheek.

"Pl.. please Baek.. endure a little love.. .. "

The tall Alpha buried his head in the juncture of Baekhyun's shoulder's and slender neck, the vein was throbbing, the floral fragrance with the smell of sex was so strong there. He licked the skin there feeling the heat.

"It will hurt my love.. I will try to do it quickly.. babe please endure.. "

Baekhyun tightly wrapped his arms around his Alpha, he knew what is going to happen, they will be bonded after this, mates for life. He nodded his head giving Chanyeol the permission he was waiting for. Chanyeol's swelled cock locked inside the omega with a hard thurst, the elongated teeth of the Alpha punctured the milky skin binding him and Baekhyun. The omega cried out before going limp in Chanyeol's arms, his aroused cock spilling out, his wolf claws digging in the Alpha's back. Chanyeol's body convulsed as he emptied himself inside the shorter.

The big hands wiped all the tears away from the small face, the tongue lapped over the bite mark trying to heal the wounds faster. Their was a new awareness running through their veins, they could feel each other inside them. Baekhyun very slowly opened his tired eyes, his lips moved.

"I am not that pretty.. you are also the most handsome Alpha. "

Chanyeol pressed a long kiss on the omega's sweaty forehead, Baekhyun really thinks he is coolest Alpha in the world. The silence in the room was calming making them close their eyes and bask in afterglow.

.....................................................................

Baekhyun raised his upper body, his brows making a frown ....

"Why no pups?"

Chanyeol opened his eyes and caressed the questioning boy pulling the tiny body upon him.

"Aren't you too young, you little baby. "

Chanyeol chuckled as he heard Baekhyun in his head.

"Hmmph... I am no baby.. "

"Baekhyun, sleep. You need rest."

When the Alpha felt the omega's breaths even out he stared to make a mental list. First, birthcontrol pills. Second, he needs to tell his mother Baekhyun became her son in law. Third, he needs to pull out and clean the boy when his knot go down. Fourth, he needs to rub his scent all over the omega before he goes back to school, all the greedy wolves need to stay away. Oh yes, he needs to ask for leave from work. Then, buy the rings he saw in some advertisement.. then.. the dirty clothes..... need... to be washed... Baekhyun..... need food .. and water.... energy.... clo... thes... cho ... lates ....... kis .. es....


End file.
